Revealing the Truth
by Yojimbo99
Summary: Will Howdy and Dexter ever tell Pashmina their secret??
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any Hamtaro

****

Revealing the Truth

1

One bright and sunny day Our familiar little friend (Hamtaro) decides to go meet the ham-hams. He realizes that Laura is just waking up so he hurries back into his carrier. 

"Morning sleepy head" Laura say's cheerfully. Stretching, Laura takes a look at the clock, realizing what time it is she yells "Oh man!" pulls on some clothes and jets out of the room. 

"Finally I thought she would never leave" Hamtaro yawns, and then skitters out of the room. "OOOMPA!!!" he yells as he flies out of the storm drain and lands on Brandy's head. "Bye Brandy!" he says as he runs to the tunnel. Ticky ticky ticky his paws go as he speeds to the clubhouse. 

As he opens the door he is knocked over by Howdy who doesn't even notice him until after Dexter tramples on his face yelling, "You get back here with my tie you thief!" 

Hamtaro waddles into the room and asks, "What's going on?"

"Dexter bet five walnuts that Howdy couldn't get his bowtie in five seconds" Bijou says as Boss watches her longingly.

"So who's gonna tell them to stop?" Sandy says.

"I know I'm not when they're like this" Stan says and starts shaking his maraca's and goes up to where Snoozer is sleeping. "Hey snooze-man what's happenin up here with you," Stan says.

All he gets as an answer is "zoo zoo zoo zoo zoo." Stan conks him on the head a couple of times with his paw and say's "HEEEELLLLLOOOO!" then walks off and gets in to the basket swing.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW WITH THAT YOU THIEF!!!!!!" Dexter yells at the top of his lungs. 

"No way not until you give me my walnuts." 

"THAT'S IT!" Pashmina screams and both Dexter and Howdy just freeze in mid air before they beat each other into oblivion. "I've had enough of this why can't you two just get along?" Pashmina says.

"I-I-I-It's because well both of us really sort of well ummmmmmm blah blah blahblah blah blabeddy blah blah" Is what Dexter managed to blurt out to her. "What he means to say is that we really um well" the next moment Howdy passed out from stress.

****

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any Hamtaro

**__**

Revealing the Truth Part 2

10 minutes later Howdy wakes up and finds himself surrounded by all of the Ham-Hams. "What happened, Howdy?" Oxnard asked.

"I must've fallen asleep or something." Howdy said angrily.

"I think not" Maxwell piped up and said "You clearly passed out from trying to say something obviously very secret to Pashmina."

"Why you, you had better keep your big mouth shut or I'll…"

"What were you going to say, Howdy?" Pashmina chimed in.

"Well, you see…the thing is…the reason me and Dexter have been fighting amongst ourselves so much lately is because…um…well, because we both reeeeeeaaaaaaauuuuulllaaaeeey sort of, uh, kinda lllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee rrrrrrrrrr I can't take it anymore!" Howdy screamed. Howdy ran down and grabbed Dexter and threw him into another room where he wacked Dexter's face until he woke up.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Dexter demanded. 

"We have to sort out this whole thing about Pashmina between you and me, Dexter, because it's making all the others angry and confused." Howdy exclaimed. After about twenty minutes of whispering in hush tones to each other they finally decided to tell her about it.

They both walked out into the room and both knowing what they were going to do they were both very red in the face.

"Um, Pashmina, we have something we would like to tell you in private." they both said in unison. The trio walked slowly out into the tunnel where they sat down and took a long deep breath.

"What is it boys?" Pashmina said quietly.

"You remember all the times that we fought right?" Dexter said.

"Of course I do you guys," said Pashmina.

"We've been fighting because we got jealous when the other was especially nice to you because we both really, really, _really_ like you." Howdy blurted out. Pashmina just stood there awestruck and dumbfounded.

"Y-y-your just j-joking right you two right??????"

"No we really do like you Pashmina."

They didn't know what happened next but Pashmina just fell over and started laughing and rolling around on the ground for about ten minutes. Until she walked into the other room and started telling everyone else about what they just said. Everyone but Hamtaro was laughing and Pashmina came over and nudged his shoulder before saying "Why aren't you laughing, Hamtaro, isn't it a great joke? I guess Howdy really isn't all that bad at telling jokes after all." Pashmina laughed to him.

"I'm not laughing because it's true!" Hamtaro yelled to everyone. 

Everyone stopped to listen to that comment before saying, "REALLY, NO WAY." Pashmina walked over to Howdy and Dexter and said quietly "Sorry for laughing, but actually to tell you the truth I kinda liked both of you two from the first time we met here at the clubhouse." 

Both of them jumped in the air and said, "That's great!" but as they came down they saw a clock and figured that everyone should probably get back to there owner's now.

As everyone left they both got a little hamster kiss from Pashmina and said, "Well that made my day."

**__**

END


End file.
